Marriage Invitation
by UsagiBunBun
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi have been dating in secret for years and now they are ready to take the next step. However how do you tell your friends that you have been dating and will marry your worst enemy? Well, Usagi and Mamoru have a special way in delivering their marriage invitation.


**I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.**

 **R &R Please, Thank You.**

 **One Shot.**

Motoki was behind the counter as usual when the bell chimed and announced a customer, he looked up and saw Usagi. However, he noticed that Usagi was not her usual bubbly self instead she looked depress, like she just found the saddest news. He watched as she sat down in a stool in front of him and sight.

"Usagi?" Motoki asked.

Usagi sight again and laid her head on her arms on the counter.

"Usa, what's wrong?" Motoki asked again.

"Motoki, I just…so sad…" Usagi muffeled.

Motoki open his mouth to reply, when the bels chimed again he looked up and saw his best friend Mamoru walk in with two roses in his hand, a white one and a red one.

Mamoru walked and sat in the stool next to Usagi, he placed his roses on the counter and swirled to look at Usagi who's head was still down.

"Yo, Odango what's got you on the dumps?" Mamoru asked as he reached with hand to squeeze one of Usagi's pigtails.

Usagi ignored Mamoru and kept her head down.

"Odango?" Mamoru asked.

He got no reply.

"Motoki, what's wrong with Odango?" Mamoru asked him.

"I don't know she walked in looking all depress and just sat here..." Motoki said trailing off as he stared at the flowers Mamoru kept playing with.

Motoki open his mouth when the bell chimed again; Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami walked in and walked towards them.

"Hey Motoki, Mamoru"

"Hey girls."

"Hot date?" Minako asked Mamoru when she noticed the roses in his hand.

Mamoru gave half a smile, "something like that."

Usagi finally lifted her head and looked at her friends.

"Usagi?" Minako asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I finally realize something very…very hard to admit and process." Usagi said as she looked at her friends.

"What is it?" Makoto asked her.

Usagi sucked in a breath and looked at Mamoru, Mamoru in return looked at her and gave Usagi the roses he carried, "Don't be so sad about whatever it is. Here take my roses and feel happy ok."

"Mamoru…" Usagi said sadly.

"Hey, Mamoru weren't those for your date?" Minako asked.

Mamoru just gave her half a smile.

"Thank you Mamoru, but…this just won't do." Usagi said.

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong? Maybe we could come up with a solution together?" Ami said.

Everyone nodded their heads and looked at Usagi. Usagi gave them a sad smile and opened her mouth,

"I…I have come to realize that Mamoru and I will never be friends…we fight all the time and even though we have had moments in which we stop fighting, it never lasts. We keep arguing." Usagi said as she looked down at her lap.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes,

"Your right Odango" Mamoru said as he looked at her, "we are always fighting, I guess we will never be friends."

"Mamoru!" Everyone said at once.

"However," Mamoru said as he stood and got on his knee and took out a velvet box "I don't want to be your friend. No I want to be your best friend, the person you share with your dreams and nightmares. Usako, I want to give you the world, I want to make your dreams come true, I want to banish your nightmares. Usako, will you be more than my friend? Will you be my best friend? My lover? My wife? But most importantly will you be the mother of my children?"

Everyone stared wide eye at what was happening in front of their very own eyes.

"Mamo-chan, I want to be your best friend, I want to be your lover, I want to be your wife, and yes I definitely want to be the mother of your children!" Usagi exclaimed.

Mamoru place the ring on her finger and stood and gave her a kiss. All while everyone in the arcade seemed shock about the event that just occurred. Usagi proceed to grab her bag and took out five light pink envelopes, she gave one to Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami and finally Motoki. She placed her arm around Mamoru's as they proceeded to walk away from their still stun friends. Motoki looked at the envelope in his hand and quickly opened as the rest of the girls did the same. He looked at the continent and his jaw fell open as he looked up at the two people who were now right by the door. Mamoru and Usagi looked back at them, Usagi giggled as she stepped onto the street, while Mamoru gave Motoki a wink. Motoki watched the door close behind them.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Usgai asked Mamoru as they walked down the street.

"Of course, that is if they don't kill us first." Mamoru said.

Both Mamoru and Usagi thought back at what the letter said.

"Whaaaaaaa-" four different voices screamed.

Motoki said as he reread the text;

 _Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino invite you to join them as they hold their hands together in holy matrimony…_

"No way" Motoki said as he fainted and let the invitation float landing on the floor.


End file.
